


Mother and Son

by Okata



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okata/pseuds/Okata
Summary: A Spider's Skull:After ensuring Death and Asura have destroyed each other, Arachne adopts a wounded stray from the battlefield as her child. When her son turns out to be a Grim Reaper, however, both the remnants of the Academy and Asura's Clowns are eager to claim him, and the mother of demon weapons is trapped between saving her child or destroying an old formidable enemy.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepDeprivedFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDeprivedFemale/gifts).



> Fanart for SleepDeprivedFemale's fantastic story [A Spider's Skull ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802137/chapters/36776886)
> 
> PS: It's best to see the second part after you read at least chapter 14 and 26 of the fic since it's a bit spoilery to the story.


	2. Death

The plot thickens and conflicts are everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like SleepDeprivedFemale's brand of Soul Eater AU, I recommend you also read their beautifully written Death the Kid and Excalibur post-Asura story!  
> But if you're already discouraged from reading Excalibur's name, it's alright, there is no need to force yourself to face him.  
> You can read it here: [The Fool ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744270/chapters/41865653)


End file.
